Fuera de lugar
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Había visto suficientes películas sobre viajes en el tiempo como para saber que, a veces, entregar demasiada información podría tener graves consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showdown_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Salto de fe

.

Ciertamente, Kimiko estaba sorprendida –y se reprendió por ello, porque si algo había aprendido en el par de años que llevaba en el Templo era, precisamente, a esperar lo inesperado, nada menos- cuando se despertó desorientada en la bóveda de los Sheng Gong Wu, y todo a su alrededor se veía tan solo ligeramente distinto a como estaba antes de cerrar los ojos.

En efecto, todo se veía más nuevo y menos cubierto de polco, lo que ya era algo, pues ella estaba allí, de hecho, porque era su turno de sacudir y barrer la bóveda cuando lo que sea que hubiese pasado, ocurrió.

Sin embargo, ver a Chase Young al otro lado de las escaleras de caracol no hizo mucho por llamarla a la calma.

—Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí— si Kimiko notó que aquello no era una pregunta si no que una exigencia, él nunca lo supo (tampoco le importaba) porque en ese mismo instante, la jovencita que tenía en frente, se desplomó como un saco de papas contra la pared.

* * *

—Es una chica.

—¿No me digas? No lo había notado.

—Eres un idiota, ¿eso tampoco lo habías notado?

Kimiko oyó las voces distorsionadas por el peso del sopor, que parecían pertenecer a dos hombres jóvenes que mantenían alguna especie de discusión entre cuchicheos no lo suficientemente bajos, y por un instante, ella creyó que todo se había tratado de un mal sueño producto del cansancio.

—Basta con eso ustedes dos— les reprendió otra, más rasposa, que encontró graciosamente familias, y la idea de estar en el Templo con sus amigos cobró más fuerza—, la verdadera pregunta aquí es qué le hiciste.

—¡Yo no le hice nada! Por qué creen que yo—

—Silencio todos ustedes— les reprendió una cuarta, también masculina—; nuestra invitada ya está despertando.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras ella abría los ojos azules e inspeccionaba su entorno con dificultad. Desde donde se encontraba tendida en una colchoneta, podía ver que ya no estaba en la bóveda, sino que en lo que, suponía, era una de las habitaciones del Templo, y que tenía sobre sí, el par de ojos de un más joven y lozano Dojo, que le miraba con curiosidad manifiesta, y el de otro hombre que reconocía como el maestro monje Guan durante su juventud.

Ante esto, su primer impulso fue el de erguirse sobre la colchoneta, pero se vio interrumpida por el golpe punzante de un dolor de cabeza que amenazo con tumbarla de nuevo, y lo habría hecho, de no ser por las manos grandes de Guan contra su espalda, que la sostuvieron.

Entonces así, ella se llevó disimuladamente una mano al antebrazo y pellizcó con fuerza, soltando una ligera exclamación de dolor.

Esto no era un sueño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— sin saber exactamente si se refería al dolor de cabeza, al pellizco o en general, ella asintió.

—Nos alegra mucho oír eso, nos tenías preocupados— comentó otro a su lado, con un semblante amable y voz tranquila—. ¿Cierto, Chase?

Y ante la mención de su nombre, ella siguió su mirada hasta posarse sobre el joven que se dedicaba a atormentarla a ella y a sus amigos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Es decir, era él, pero diferente; más lozano y jovial, con marcas de expresión a cada lado de la boca, propios de quien acostumbrada sonreír con frecuencia, aunque con el mismo semblante adusto que ya conocía, con el pelo negro y brillante trenzado prolijamente y vestido con una túnica de entrenamiento. Le miraba desde su lugar con el entrecejo junto, señal de cautela y desconfianza ante un extraño encontrado bajo su propio techo. Podía entenderlo; ella habría hecho lo mismo, de estar en su lugar, pero, aun así, arrugó las cejas en su dirección.

—Chase dijo que te encontró en la bóveda y que luego te desmayaste, ¿es eso verdad?

Y en lugar de defenderse ante la completa presunción de falsedad en su versión, el aludido mantuvo sus ojos durados en los azules de la chica, que tampoco claudicaron. A su vez, ella comenzaba a llegar a una casi espantosa conclusión; si a su lado estaba el que ella conocía como el maestro monje Guan, y aquél era Chase Young que conocía _antes_ de beber la Sopa de Lao Mang Lone que Omi mencionó, entonces, el tercer monje, el que figuraba sonriéndole con un joven Dojo colgándole del hombro tenía que ser…

—Oh, por Dashi— balbuceó ella, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, al caer en la cuenta de que, de alguna forma, había viajado en el tiempo, alrededor de mil quinientos años hacia el pasado.

—¿Qué te parece? Eres popular— bromeó el Dragón sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy afortunado— sonrió—. Me siento alagado de que una jovencita tan linda sepa mi nombre, pero me temo que yo no conozco el tuyo, ¿serías tan amable de decírnoslo?

Ella pareció vacilar un poco.

—Soy Kimiko.

—Kimiko— repitió él, como si se tratara de una bella palabra, y ella no pudo evitar quemar sus mejillas—. Es un lindo nombre; no eres de por aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Kimiko negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Dashi sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas qué sucedió mientras tomamos algo de té?

* * *

—Aquí tienes, linda— dijo el Dragón, poniéndole una taza de té en frente—. Ten cuidado, está caliente.

—Muchas gracias, Dojo— canturreó quedamente ella, acariciándole la cabeza detrás de las orejas en donde sabía muy bien que a _su_ Dojo le gustaba que le acariciasen—, eres muy dulce.

El reptil hizo un gesto, complacido y alagado por las atenciones de la chica, y avergonzado por haber sido atrapado en una debilidad. Dashi sonrió desde su lado de la mesa.

—Así que, Kimiko— llamó él su atención—, ¿te importaría contarnos cómo fue que lograste llegar a la bóveda sin ser vista?

La chica se tensó en su sitio, no solo ante la pregunta totalmente al hueso que el Gran maestro Dashi le formuló casi sin anestesia, sino también por las miradas de los otros tres que se cernían sobre ella, ansiosos de conocer y juzgar. Kimiko se sintió como en el banquillo del acusado.

—Por favor, que su presencia no te intimide, son de mi entera confianza y están tan interesados en saber como yo lo estoy. Además, son inofensivos.

Entonces, Kimiko no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, Dashi pecó de ser demasiado confiado.

Por otro lado, ella estaba más preocupada por cómo plantear el asunto que de si hablar o no. No era que tuviera otra opción. Pero había visto suficientes películas sobre viajes en el tiempo como para saber que, a veces, dar demasiada información podría causar graves consecuencias en su propia línea temporal. Aunque, también, Omi había mencionado su propia atemporalidad al maestro Dashi una vez sin provocar una paradoja, ¿acaso esto tendría algo que ver con aquello?

De cualquier modo, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho por sí misma sin la ayuda de Dashi. Tenía suerte de que no la hubiesen acusado abiertamente de bruja, aunque sabía que era eso precisamente lo que pensaba _ese_ Chase cuando le clavaba esos ojos dorados como estabas con desconfianza.

Qué ironía más grande.

Tomó aire con profundidad antes de dar un salto de fe.

—Oigan, sé que esto puede ser difícil de creer, pero…

Y se los contó; que era un monje xiaolín del siglo XXI bajo las órdenes del maestro Fung y que estaba haciendo las labores de limpieza cuando –ahora que recordaba mejor- hubo un temblor que hizo tambalear toda la bóveda y que luego de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, se desmayó y que cuando se despertó, de alguna forma, había retrocedido mil quinientos años.

Entonces se produjo un silencio que a Kimiko se le antojó insoportable, y que anunciaba condena a grandes gritos. Al menos hasta que Chase soltó un bufido, y Kimiko se lo habría agradecido de no ser porque hizo eco de lo que se estaba temiendo:

—Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ella; debe ser un espía de Heylin.

—¡No! Les aseguro que— yo no podría—

—Ni siquiera te molestes en negarlo, es imposible que tú seas un monje— declaró el moreno, categórico.

—No, yo— espera, ¿y eso por qué?— se cortó Kimiko en medio de su defensa.

—Eres una _chica_ — dijo, como si fuera un hecho controvertido.

Hubo otro silencio.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?— Kimiko no pudo evitar preguntar, cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja, desafiándolo con esos ojos celestes que continuara su idea.

Unas risas se oyeron a un lado.

—No hay forma de que una _chica_ llegue a ser monje xiaolín.

—¿Ah, sí? Te mostraré lo que esta _chica_ puede hacer.

Y justo cuando Guan estaba a punto de detenerlos, Dashi intervino con una sonrisa.

—Es una magnífica idea, Kimiko. Chase, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—¿¡Qué? No hay forma en que yo—!

Pero tuvo que callarse ante la mirada que le dirigió el resto; la risueña de sus compañeros y la suficiente y desafiante de ella, quien le sostuvo la mirada con un Dojo regalón sobre su cuello níveo.

Ahí supo que no tenía elección.

—Bien— protestó antes de salir al patio de entrenamiento—. Te veré afuera: arreglaremos esto.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

—No esperaba menos.

* * *

Por supuesto que cuando Kimiko desafió al Chase Young de hace mil quinientos años a una pequeña batalla por su credibilidad, lo hizo sin esperar venderlo realmente. Muy milenio y medio más joven podría ser, pero no por nada había llegado a ser el guerrero que, quizás en algunos años más, sería escogido por Hannibal para pasar al lado Heylin.

No tenía oportunidad contra él y ella era muy consciente de eso. Lo único que necesitaba era que, al menos, la tomara en serio en una pelea justa. Quién sabe, quizás algún día podría gozar de los resultados de este pequeño experimento, mil quinientos años en el futuro.

Sonrió ante la sola idea.

—Te ves muy confiada— observó Chase desde su lado.

—Emocionada, más bien. No siempre tengo esta oportunidad.

El duelo dio inicio y, aunque había una clara ventaja de él por sobre ella, tuvo que admitir que la chica era dura y que iba a tener que esforzarse para no salir lastimado. No podría ganas si continuaba fingiendo que intentaba apagar una vela, cuando en realidad era un incendio.

La pelea se fue volviendo cada vez más álgida, los movimientos de Kimiko, cada vez más veloces y los de Chase, más duros. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Dashi, Guan y Dojo. Al final, claramente fue la foránea la que cayó rendida de rodillas, dejando a un joven monte más entero, de pie, pero igualmente agotado, como vencedor.

Aun así, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de mal estar, _¿quién rayos era esta niña?_

Fue Dashi quien interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Ésa fue una gran demostración, Kimiko— la felicitó, acercándose a ella mientras lograba ponerse de pie con ayuda de su contrincante. Muy tonto podría ser, pero seguía siendo un guerrero honorable— ¿estás convencido ahora de que dice la verdad, Chase?

—¿Tú no dudabas de mí?— le preguntó Kimiko, sorprendida.

—Nadie que me rasque detrás de las orejas puede ser mala persona, linda— acotó Dojo con gracia.

—Claro que no— respondió Dashi, como si no hubiese oído su comentario—; llevas el chi de un Dragón de fuego en tu interior.

Kimiko sonrió, triunfal. Acto seguido, se volteó a ver a Chase, quien la miraba aún ceñudo y a una distancia prudente.

—Bah— protestó antes de irse.

Si bien no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida de su parte, tampoco esperaba esa reacción; tenía entendido que Chase Young había sido un guerrero honorable y noble. Ahora, en cambio, estaba demostrando ser un pésimo perdedor, ¡ni siquiera había perdido!, y se negaba a reconocerla como guerrera, como si tan solo hubiese dio un golpe de suerte. Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos, contrariada por la situación.

Una mano grande tocó su hombro, sacándola de su tren de pensamiento. Era el Gran maestro Dashi, quien le sonreía desde su altura.

—Tendrás que disculpar a Chase, Kimiko— le pidió él, conciliador—, aún es joven y es más orgulloso de lo recomendable. No le gusta perder.

—¿Perder? Pero si me ha vencido completamente.

—Sí, pero él no te había visto como a un rival desde el inicio, y el hecho de reconocer que se ha equivocado al pensar que ibas a ser un oponente fácil, para él es un golpe duro a su orgullo— concluyó—. Solo dale tiempo. Mientras tanto, Kimiko, estoy seguro que estás cansada, ¿qué te parece si tomas un baño y te unes a nosotros para cenar antes de dormir?

Entonces a ella se le escapó la felicidad por los ojos en una sonrisa que Dashi no pudo evitar considerar un arma moral.

* * *

Ciertamente, tomar un baño había sido lo mejor que le pasó en todo el día. Rara vez podía acaparar la bañera por tanto tiempo y con tanta privacidad, ya que usualmente estaban sus compañeros y el resto de los monjes del Templo y siempre parecía haber demasiado que hacer, por lo que nunca podía darse el lujo de tardarse más que una ducha rápida y un lavado de pelo ocasional.

Ahora, en cambio, el cuarto de baño estaba desierto y había sido preparado especialmente para ella. ¡Incluso había lociones aromáticas! También le habían sido entregadas un conjunto de mudas de ropa de alguno de los monjes con las que ella podría dormir, entrenar y usar para vestir. Se deshizo de su toalla y se vistió con una de las túnicas que creyó que era adecuada para pasearse por el Templo a esas horas y a pesar de quedarle grande, era capaz de usarla sin llamar la atención de nadie debido a su figura femenina, que, si en su tiempo era poco bienvenida, mil quinientos años en el pasado escapaba de su imaginación. Dejó que su cabello mojado se secara al viento mientras éste caía por su espalda, disfrutando del aroma a pomelo y jengibre de la loción que había utilizado para lavarlo.

Con la última de sus escasas pertenencias guardadas, se dispuso a salir de la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella y caminar hacia el comedor, cuando chocó, quizás, con la última persona con la que habría querido encontrarse por accidente.

Algo se revolvió en su estómago entonces, contrariada con la idea de encontrarse de frente con él, pero el hecho de que aún fuese el joven monje como ella en esos momentos le quitaba los deseos de enemistarse con él. En ese instante, ellos eran iguales (o algo así).

—Hey, hola— quiso saludarlo con un gesto con la mano, pero no tuvo el efecto esperado, ni de lejos, recibiendo solo un asentimiento adusto con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino al comedor.

Kimiko suspiró, viendo cómo la ancha espalda de Chase se perdía al final de la pasarela.

Definitivamente, pensó, la suya sería una larga estadía.

.

* * *

 **¡Uff! Nuevamente. Ahora debería estar estudiando. Pero la historia estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace tiempo y no me dejaba vivir/ estudiar. Lo malo es que lo que yo pensé que sería una escena cortita, acabó siendo de varios capítulos. A ver qué sale de aquí. Me gustaría saber qué les parece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showdown_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Apuesta

.

Efectivamente, como lo había anticipado Kimiko, como si se tratara de alguna especie de maldición, ya llevaba una semana completa en el Templo Xiaolin de hace mil quinientos años y era como si el tiempo no quisiera avanzar en su favor.

Dashi le dijo que, por más que quisiera ayudarla a regresar a su tiempo, no sabía cómo es que ella había retrocedido en primer lugar, lo que hacía del volver sin causar alguna especie de alteración espacio-temporal, una tarea más fácil de decir que de hacer, que requería observación, estudio y paciencia. Por no decir _tiempo_.

Lo bueno era que el tiempo lo tenían de sobra.

Por supuesto que creía que el Maestro Xiaolin tenía razón, así que se aseguró de buscar formas de mantenerse entretenida con cosas que no tuvieran que ver con sus amigos o con sus videojuegos.

Había insistido en realizar algunas labores en el Templo, tal como lo hacía con el suyo propio, a pesar de que los monjes le habían dicho que realmente no era necesario, ya que era invitada del maestro Dashi. Aún así, ella persistió. Claro, como si ella aceptara alguna vez un _no_ por respuesta. Lo otro que hizo fue participar en los entrenamientos de los aprendices. Eso definitivamente llenó su tiempo.

Al principio, Guan vaciló, mirando a Dashi de reojo, a ves qué tenía que decir al respecto, pero el maestro ya la había visto pelear y ya había visto el potencial en ella, así que se sintió complacido de saber que no se sentía lo suficientemente nostálgica como para echarse a morir y que, por el contrario, tenía la intención de gastar su energía en entrenar con ellos, nada menos. Y Guan no tuvo nada más que agregar.

El que no estaba tan contento con eso era Chase, a quien la noticia le había caído como una patada en el estómago, es decir, nada bien. No discutió con su maestro, sin embargo, se limitó a obedecer de muy mala gana. Pero a Dashi poco parecía importarle lo que él pensara sobre sus decisiones, porque decidió obviar su mala disposición en pos de un bien mayor.

A Chase se le notaba lo incómodo por su sola presencia y eso no parecía declinar con el paso de los días, como Kimiko esperó genuinamente que sucediera, lo que a ella le ponía de los nervios, a su vez. Ya había pasado una vez por la dura etapa de ser la única chica, no sólo en el Templo, sino que a kilómetros a la redonda, y, honestamente, no tenía ganas de pasar nuevamente por eso.

No quería concesiones de ningún tipo. Se ganaría ella misma su lugar.

Así que realizó con entusiasmo sus labores y participó activamente en el entrenamiento. Nadie podía decir que se estaba aprovechando de sus circunstancias. Los chicos le enseñaban nuevos trucos, le ayudaban a perfeccionar sus técnicas y celebraban sus avances. Al menos Guan y Dashi lo hacían.

Chase era para ella una enorme interrogante. Cuando ella no estaba en el cuarto, veía al joven sonreír, bromear y hasta jugar. Todo cambiaba cuando ella entraba en la ecuación. También tenía un comportamiento torpe; retiraba su mirada con rapidez cuando se encontraba de por casualidad sus ojos dorados con los suyos celestes, dudaba a la hora de tomar las cosas en la mesa durante el desayuno o la cena, y cuando tenían la mala suerte de querer coger el mismo tazón de cerdo al mismo tiempo, él no dudaba en desistir de su intención, como si el primer gesto hubiese sido tan solo un espasmo involuntario. Lo peor de todo eran los entrenamientos, en que Chase parecía debatirse constantemente entre no tocarla en absoluto y vencerla rápidamente y acabar con eso de una buena vez.

A Kimiko, al ver todo eso, no le cabía duda de que Chase estaba nervioso y era ella la causa principal e inmediata de ese nerviosismo. Era como si temiera equivocarse en su presencia, como si le fuera a faltar el respeto con cualquier mal movimiento, y ella no pudo evitar encontrarlo _tierno_. ¡Qué increíble era saber que ese chico bueno y casi tímido era el mismo que en un futuro lejano, sería uno de sus enemigos más peligrosos!

* * *

Esa mañana se levantó tarde. Su cuerpo le había pedido un par más de horas de sueño, víctima del entrenamiento y las labores del hogar y del estrés de estar desfasada por mil quinientos años de su debido tiempo. Así que, sacando un poco ventaja de la falta de algún imperativo categórico de parte del maestro Fung, y por el contrario, de las concesiones que le otorgaban en ese templo, acabó despertándose cuando el sol ya entraba con ganas a través de la ventana.

Trotando a través de los pasillos del templo, peinándose con los dedos mientras sostenía una larga para el cabello entre dientes, llegó a la cocina para buscar algo que echarse al estómago antes del entrenamiento.

—Buenos días, señorita— la saludó uno de los monjes que trajinaba, seguramente buscando conservas.

—Buen día— respondió ella, tomando una fruta al azar de una cesta sobre el mesón—, ¿dónde están todos?

—Han salido al pueblo, señorita.

 _Oh_ , pensó ella. Lamentando por un momento no haberse levantado antes; lo más seguro era que, de haber estado despierta, la habrían invitado a ir con ellos al pueblo cercano. Aunque Chase debiera estar disfrutando su tiempo lejos de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando se asomó hacia el patio con la idea de usar su tiempo sola para meditar, se sorprendió de ver a Chase a la distancia, moviéndose como lo hacía Clay cuando hacía Tai Chi. Llevaba el pelo suelto, extrañamente, y la brisa otoñal lo meció con firmeza, haciendo que los mechones se le pegaran al rostro y haciéndole fruncir el ceño en reacción.

Kimiko sonrió ante la escena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?— le ofreció a modo de saludo y él se detuvo para voltearse a verla.

Chase se tomó un mechón de cabello con el codo y lo apartó con desinterés.

—No, puedo manejarlo, gracias.

—Anda, no seas terco— le tomó de la manga de la túnica y con un suave tirón, le hizo sentarse en el piso con ella detrás.

Chase tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga, cuando Kimiko comenzó a pasarle las manos por el pelo.

Hubo un silencio no incómodo, en que el cantar de los pajaritos y de los árboles mecidos por la brisa llenaron sus sentidos.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?— decidió hablar ella, luego de un rato, lo que a Chase se le antojó como un sonido bucólico—, usualmente lo llevas trenzado.

—Se rompió el lazo que usó para amarrarlo— contestó, sin más, pero ella notó la ausencia de ese tono cortante que usaba con ella cuando tenía la guardia alta.

Era extraño cómo él era tan amable en defecto de su usual rigidez, como si a ratos bajara la guardia y surgiera ese joven llano, que era honorable, que reía y daba su mayor esfuerzo. Kimiko volvió a sonreír, sabiéndose protegida por la mollera de Chase.

—Quizás sea hora de cortarlo, como Guan y el maestro Dashi— dejó él como un pensamiento en voz alta.

—¡No!— exclamó ella, dándole un tirón suave a su cabello, haciendo que la cabeza del hombre se inclinara un poco hacia atrás—. Tienes el pelo tan brillante y largo, cortarlo sería un crimen.

Él no dijo nada, de alguna forma, conforme con su resolución, sorprendido de saber que le importaba (y que a él le importaba) y contento de haberlo usado así hasta el momento, no sólo porque ahora sabía que a ella le gustaba así, sino porque eso había provocado que estuviera pasando sus dedos por sus mechones con la delicadeza de una pluma.

Y se ruborizó ante la idea.

—Listo: una trenza— anunció ella de pronto, aún sosteniendo las puntas de su pelo, unidas por sus dedos.

—No tengo nada para atarlo— le recordó él, como si la conversación no hubiese partido por ahí.

—Te daré uno mío. Son muy resistentes; te durará un montón si no lo pierdes antes. Ya está.

Kimiko dejó caer su trenza sobre el hombro del moreno y éste tomó el extremo para mirarla liga color negro con un discreto adorno brillante con el que ella había decidido amarrarlo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar la forma poco convencional en la que estaba hecha.

—Gracias— susurró aún mirando el lazo.

—Por nada— oyó la sonrisa en su voz—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están todos? Uno de los monjes me dijo que habían salido al pueblo, pero tú estás aquí, así que...

—Sí, ellos salieron. El maestro Dashi no creyó conveniente dejarte aquí sola, así que me dijo que me quedara.

—Oh— fue un murmullo flojo y Chase la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte a cuidarme. Debe ser una molestia para—

—No, no es una molestia— le interrumpió—, quiero decir, no tienes que disculparte; el maestro Dashi lo ordenó y— ¡tampoco es que me moleste! Está bien.

A esas alturas, Chase tenía un sólido rubor colorándole la cara, nervioso e incapaz de decir algo coherente. Kimiko lo observó ponerse colorado y tratando de combatir la verborrea nerviosa que, estaba segurísima, no la había sufrido nunca antes. Una vocecita en la parte de atrás de su cabezas le dijo que aquello era _lindo_.

Ella sonrió ante la escena.

Una brisa sopló, llevándose tanto la trenza de Chase como el cabello de Kimiko atado en lo alto de su cabeza en una cola, dejando que la fragancia se desprendiera de cada hebra, para que el monje pudiera sentirla a gusto.

—¿Qué era eso que hacías?

La pregunta sonó como una melodía a oídos de Chase, sacándolo de cuál fuere la ensoñación en la que hubiera estado hasta ese segundo, pero él creía que algo tenía que ver con la visión de esa chica, que tan llameante le parecía, tan pacífica de pronto.

—Es, uh, para el equilibrio y la concentración— balbuceó él, intentando volver a la realidad sin que se le notara que estaba distraído en su presencia—. Lo hago cuando necesito pensar.

—¡Uno de mis amigos hace algo similar!— celebró ella con un gesto con las manos—. Y yo que creía que era una de las tantas rarezas de Clay— rio—. ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Nuevamente, la pregunta le tomó desprevenido, como si esa fuera la última cosa que esperó que ella le dijera con esos bonitos labios rosados. Sin embargo, no lo demostró de ninguna manera, salvo, quizás, por el hecho de que sus ojos se expandieron de la sorpresa.

— _¿Quieres intentarlo?_ — se aventuró él, como si no hubiese entendido bien.

—Sí. Es decir, si tú lo haces, debe dar resultados. Quiero hacerlo.

Una brisa sopló nuevamente en el instante en que ellos guardaron silencio; el uno, pensando una respuesta, y el otro, aguardando por ella.

Chase la miró en ese ápice de segundo. Kimiko esperaba con una expresión entre esperanzada y determinada a no aceptar un _no_ por respuesta. El rubor en sus mejillas blancas como la porcelana llameaban como un foco de incendio y sus ojos azules brillaban como las aguas del Río cercano.

Entonces, Chase se vio incapaz de decirle que no.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Sí!— saltó ella en el aire de una forma que él no habría esperado que lo hiciera una chica. Sin embargo, por alguna razón (una que más tarde procuraría entender), lo dejó pasar, y muy por el contrario, lo halló tremendamente encantador.

Chase sonrió para sus adentros cuando ella se ubicó a su lado para seguir sus movimientos, mientras el viento traía su aroma.

* * *

Desde el templo, desde un lugar que ni Chase ni Kimiko pudieron ver, la escena que se desarrolló entre ellos fue presenciada por un maestro Xiaolin y un dragón posado sobre su hombro.

—Ya veo por qué insististe en que Guan fuera solo al pueblo esta vez, considerando lo enfático que fuiste al decirles que fueran acompañados— observó el dragón con tono gracioso—. Eres un tramposo, Dashi.

—Únicamente quería ver cómo iban las cosas si los dejábamos a solas un rato— se defendió Dashi con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eso solo te convierte en un tramposo _y_ cotilla.

El hombre sonrió, incapaz de contradecirlo. Ciertamente, él había propiciado que ese par se quedara solo en el templo, ocupando a todos los demás monjes, enviando a Guan al pueblo y haciendo que Chase se quedara. No era ignorante de los intentos de Kimiko por llevarse bien con ellos, pero ya que él era el único que no parecía estar muy por la labor; la aprendiz con el chi de fuego se lo había tomado como alguna especie de desafío personal. Sin embargo, lo que ella no había advertido, pero que Dashi podía percibir a la legua, es que Chase no tenía, ni de lejos, malos sentimientos para con ella.

Eso los había llevado a él y a Dojo a realizar una pequeña apuesta relativa a la suerte de los jóvenes.

—Así como vamos, me vas a deber un masaje de escamas— comentó Dojo, al aire.

Aunque a Dashi, el resultado de la apuesta no podría importarle menos. Lo que a él le preocupaba era que el corazón de su joven aprendiz pudiera madurar en torno a sus sentimientos y emociones; los que, para él, había notado Dashi eran difíciles de comprender y asimilar, y que, al mismo tiempo, ni el suyo ni el de la chica, que se había visto tristemente involucrada en esto, acabarán heridos por las confusas circunstancias.

Esto requería paciencia y delicadeza.

—Solo dale un poco de tiempo, Dojo.

—Yo creo que estás teniendo demasiada fe en el chico, Dashi. Él no hará ningún movimiento que parezca que le va a faltar al respeto.

—Eso no necesariamente es algo malo— volvió a contestarle el maestro—. Recuerda que ella es de otra época.

—Hah. Conozco esa mirada tuya: algo estás tramando.

—Oh, Dojo. Eres tan desconfiado— se defendió Dashi—. Muy por el contrario de lo que tú estás pensando, no pienso hacer nada.

—Sí, ahá— se burló el dragón, incrédulo, cruzando sus brazos—, y yo soy el _Gran Dragón dorado de la unidad_.

Dashi rio entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que una brisa marcaba su presencia en la escena, dando también por zanjada la conversación.

Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín, dos jóvenes monjes practicaban en silencio, acompañados únicamente por el silencio del habla y del cuerpo del otro.

.

* * *

 **Ay, esta historia me va gustando cada vez más. A ver cómo avanza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showdown_ no me pertenece

* * *

Malas palabras

.

Desde aquella tarde en que ambos practicaron Tai Chi en el patio de entrenamiento, Kimiko habría pensado que, quizás, su relación con el joven Chase mejoraría, sin embargo, si bien ésta no había empeorado, tampoco era mejor.

Era muy diferente.

Había dejado de ignorarla, eso era cierto, pero en su defecto, había comenzado a comportarse extraño; era brusco a su alrededor. Sus reacciones eran violentas y torpes, como si le sobraran los miembros, y éstos hubieran perdido toda su habilidad de años de entrenamiento como monje Xiaolin, para convertirse en nada más que un adolescente atolondrado.

Y por más que Kimiko se preguntara qué edad tendría el Chase de aquella época -porque no se veía mucho menor que en su propio tiempo-, sabía que no podía ser algo tan simple como eso. Aunque, claro, todos podían tener un mal día. Ella se preguntaba seriamente si algo malo le estaría pasando.

Sabía que el solo hecho de tenerla allí, residiendo temporalmente en el templo, debía gustarle más bien poco, pero de verdad había pensado que luego de aquella tarde que pasaron juntos, habían limado todas sus asperezas.

Tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez sólo tenía que ir y preguntarle directamente; ¿desde cuándo ella era una damisela en apuros que tenía que sentarse a esperar a que las cosas sucedieran a su alrededor? Por más que Raimundo le hubiese reprendido en más de una ocasión por no dejarse hacer con mayor facilidad, ese simplemente no era su estilo.

Y tal vez esa sería la solución más acertada, si Chase supiera qué rayos pasaba con él.

Ciertamente, a Chase, la presencia de Kimiko -porque, se había obligado a recordar, _ella_ tenía nombre, y tanto Dashi como Guan, y ocasionalmente Dojo, lo usaban- le causaba más irritación que otra cosa. Es decir, claro que se sentía incómodo con ella allí: _ella_ era una chica y _ellos_ eran todos hombres; _él_ era un hombre, maldición. Y ella era una mujer. Una con absoluta falta de conciencia sobre sí misma (conciencia que, hasta hace nada, él mismo tampoco tenía, pero ese no era el punto), paseándose por el templo después de tomar un baño, como si con eso no perturbara a nadie, con ese cuello níveo al descubierto y esos ojos azules brillantes, que parecían sonreír por cuenta propia.

Kimiko no lo sabía, no podía imaginarse siquiera, cuál era el calvario por el que estaba pasando Chase en esos momentos. No hallaba la hora en que la chica volviera a su propia línea de tiempo y todo volviera por fin a la normalidad. Para él significaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano no acorralarla en medio de alguno de los oscuros pasillos por los que ella paseaba tan descarada y campante, y no arrojarla a una de las muchas habitaciones vacías, y forzarla a ser mujer. ¡Y ella aún se daba el lujo de mirarlo con esos ojos azules llameantes que encendían la sangre en las venas!

Y no sólo eso, sabía que no era el único que perdía la concentración con ella dando vueltas por ahí; sus compañeros andaban más risueños y bromistas de lo normal, pegándose codazos él uno al otro y diciendo cosas sobre que ahora, al primero le gustaba más el aroma a pomelo y jengibre, y que a Guan ya no le molestaba tanto hacer las tareas del hogar.

Y que ellos no lo quisieran admitir le ponía de los nervios.

Claro, porque nada tenía que ver el hecho de que _le reventara_ oírlos cuchichear sobre ella y de lo agradable que era.

Además, se empeñaban en ser tremendamente amables.

Solo el otro día Kimiko les estaba contando sobre cómo eran las cosas en su tiempo, que ella acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años -Por los Dragones, ¡a esa edad ya tendría que estar casada, si dependiera de él!- y que era originaria de la gran isla que se encuentra al oriente. Que tenía otros tres compañeros de equipo, un maestro e incluso su propia versión de Dojo, más Manzo y más viejo, al que solía rascarle detrás de las orejas.

—Huh. Sujeto con suerte— oyó protestar a Dojo entonces, como si no se tratara de él mismo en el futuro.

Pero él pensó lo propio cuando la oyó hablar de sus compañeros y amigos; de, grandulón con corazón de oro que controlaba la tierra, del adorable pequeñito con un enorme ego, que dominaba el agua, y sobre el sonriente y relajado, a veces un poco insoportable, pero siempre confiable, que además era su líder, que hacía lo propio con el viento.

Les contó que esa misma mañana en que ella apareció en la bóveda, había tenido una fuerte discusión con él por alguna razón que a ella, a esas alturas, le parecía absurda y sin importancia. Y él no pudo evitar hervir por dentro por la expresión que puso ante el recuerdo.

—¿Los extrañas?— Dashi le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro, adivinando lo que él mismo tenía deseos de hacer.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

—Mo te preocupes, pronto volverás a estar con ellos, ya lo verás— apuntó el traidor de Guan, flanqueando la por el otro lado. Ella les sonrió en agradecimiento con esos ojos celestes que para él brillaban como estrellas en plena creación.

Pero Chase no pudo compartir la emoción.

Aquello no era justo en absoluto. Él estaba constantemente en conflicto consigo mismo por no obedecer a conciencia a sus instintos y no tratarla con la fragilidad que ella le inspiraba, porque, según ella, era _un guerrero Xiaolin y no una pieza de cristal._ Pero ahí estaba ella, viéndose y comportándose como una bella doncella en dificultades, mientras permitía que _ellos_ , sus supuestos amigos, le consolaran.

Él gruñó en su fuero interno, molesto.

Él ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí, en primer lugar. Kimiko no debió haber estado en la bóveda, ni siquiera en su propio tiempo. Es decir, ella podría ser el perfecto material de esposa, con ese porte majestuoso y elegante, y esa habilidad para hacer sonreír a la gente a su alrededor. ¡Pero no! Ella se empeñaba en ser un guerrero Xiaolin y demostrar que era fuerte e independiente como cualquier muchacho y que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Mucho menos la _suya_. Y lo que era peor, en lugar de claudicar con la severidad de, entrenamiento, al intentar equipararse con ellos, iba mejorando día con día, siendo aplaudida y felicitada por los otros dos -de quienes, por cierto, seguía cuestionando su amistad-, lo que, ciertamente, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a...

A esas alturas, ya ni de eso tenía seguridad.

Así habían sido las cosas desde que Kimiko llegó al templo: se sentía confundido y desconcentrado, su corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte en su presencia, como si ella fuere la causa de alguna enfermedad mortal que sólo sanaría una vez que se fuera de allí. Además, estaba esa sensación desquiciarte de picor en los dedos que _sabía_ , se calmaría en el instante en que le pusiera las manos encima.

Quería que se fuera.

Si ella se fuera, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Estaba convencido de eso.

Esa noche, Chase estaba inquieto. Si, eso le había estado pasando sucediendo desde que Kimiko llegó al templo, eso era cierto. Pero no había llegado al punto de impedirle dormir. La túnica le apretaba, las sábanas le impedían moverse y el aire en su habitación le parecía tóxico e irrespirable.

De una sola patada, apartó las sábanas, en un intento desesperado por sentirse aliviado, pero la habitación comenzaba a hacérsele pequeña, así que, incapaz de soportarlo, decidió salir a dar un paseo nocturno, aún cuando ya era pasada la medianoche y sabía que en la mañana le faltarían esas horas de sueño.

Cuando salió de su habitación, esperó poder airearse un poco y despejar su cabeza confundida y acomplejada. Esperó poder ver las luciérnagas, aún cuando el verano ya estuviera dando paso al otoño. Incluso podía esperar encontrarse con Dashi, meditando o dando un paseo nocturno y que éste le reprenda por estar haciendo el vago en lugar de descansar como era debido.

Rio un poco ante la idea de ser regañado por Dashi por estar paseando de noche, a pesar de que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Lo que no se esperó en absoluto, fue encontrársela a _ella_.

La vio de lejos, sentada a la orilla del charco de los peces, con las rodillas contra su pecho y su largo cabello negro caía como cascada sobre su espalda y sus hombros.

No solo le llamó la atención el hecho de encontrarla ahí a esas horas, ¿será que en su tiempo, las mujeres tienen permitido andar tan tarde en la noche fuera de la cama? Sino la expresión en su rostro. Como si el fuego en sus ojos se apagara, para dejarle el paso libre a la melancolía.

Entonces Chase sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde— se oyó a sí mismo hablar, a su lado.

Kimiko se volteó a verlo hacia arriba, genuinamente sorprendida de verlo ahí, y él alcanzó a ver la humedad en sus ojos azules antes de volver el rostro y eliminar toda la evidencia al respecto.

¿Había estado llorando? La idea pronto dio paso al hecho de que, de pronto, se encontraba junto a ella. ¿En qué momento sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta ella? Un segundo estaba lejos, admirando su figura encogida por la luz de la luna, haciendo que incluso pareciera alguna especie de deidad, y al siguiente, estaba junto a ella, viendo de cerca sus ojos llorosos, hablándole desde la sola distancia de su diferencia de alturas.

—Oh, Chase— comenzó Kimiko, intentando que no se le notara su anterior estado de ánimo mediante una sonrisa que, dicho sea de paso, él no le creyó—, lo siento, no me había dado cuanta de la hora.

Si ella pensó que él también había estado dando vueltas fuera de horario, no lo dijo.

—Ya me iba...

—¿Estás bien?— le interrumpió él, obviando su comentario.

Los ojos azules de Kimiko se encontraron entonces con los dorados de Chase, de pronto a su altura. Él se había arrodillado a su lado y la miraba con total seriedad, al punto que se sintió cohibida bajo su escrutinio.

—No es...

—Por favor— volvió a interrumpirle—, no tienes que ocultarlo. Se nota de lejos que algo te preocupa.

Eso hizo que Kimiko se encogiera sobre sí misma, insegura, antes de soltar un suspiro. Si ya la había descubierto, sólo era cosa de tiempo para que le sonsacara la verdad. No serviría de nada seguir tapándolo.

—Es solo que... recordé la pelea que tuve con Rai antes de venir aquí.

Sí, recordaba que había mencionado una pelea, pero había omitido la causa, avergonzada de haberse enfadado tanto por algo que no era tan grave, según ella.

—¿Tú crees que me esté buscando?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, escondiéndose parcialmente detrás de sus brazos, como si la duda fuera una tontería.

 _Oh_. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Debió habérselo imaginado. ¡Claro que se sentía nostálgica, eso era obvio! Lo que entendió sólo en ese instante, era que ella estaba hablando de alguien en particular; _él_ , el chico del que siempre se quejaba cuando hablaba de sus amigos, del que siempre tenía ojos para otras mujeres (aún teniéndole a ella justo en frente, lo que, a ojos de Chase, lo hacía el idiota más grande del universo, porque, ¿cómo siquiera podría pensar en mirar hacia otro lado, teniendo a una chica como Kimiko justo en frente?), del que siempre se burlaba de ella por alguna u otra razón. Del que, también, era su líder, su amigo, su confidente. Con el que había pasado noches enteras hablando de cosas tan importantes como banales, tal como estaban haciendo ellos en ese preciso segundo.

Salvo que hablaban de _otro_.

Y ese hecho le quemó por dentro.

—Si tanto le echas de menos, deberías apresurarte y regresar— soltó él entonces con amargura, antes de poder retenerlo entre los dientes

Entonces, a Kimiko se le cayó la expresión, como si lo último que hubiera esperado oír fuera precisamente eso.

Pero, lejos de claudicar, dio rienda suelta a ese ardor que le reventaba las entrañas lenta y dolorosamente.

—O-oye, espera, eso no es justo— protestó ella—, sabes que no depende de mí volver. Si así fuera, hace mucho que tuyo ya...— entonces se detuvo.

Pero no necesitaba acabar la frase para que él supiera lo que quería decir: _hace mucho que ya se habría marchado de allí_. La sola idea le hizo enfurecer.

—¡Si tantos deseos tienes de irte, entonces. Hazlo:vete!— vociferó él, apretando los puños.

—¡Tal vez lo haga!— devolvió, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Chase podía ver cómo se perfilaban las lágrimas en sus ojos celestes, que a esas alturas, brillaban como un reflejo acuoso del cielo estrellado.

—¡Bien, que así sea! Aquí todo causas problemas, de cualquier...— y fue su turno para interrumpirse.

Las lágrimas ya propiamente dichas se deformaron en sus ojos, por más que se le notara que ella se esforzará en impedir que salieran.

—¡Eres un idiota desconsiderado!— le gritó, cansada y dolida—. Casi te prefiero en el futuro.

Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr en dirección al interior del templo, donde sabía que estaba su habitación.

El de cabello largo vio desaparecer su escueta figura en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que su enfado con ella, mientras que su frustración para consigo mismo aumentaba proporcionalmente a cada paso que daba.

Apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus ojos dorados se cerraron con fuerza, para luego relajar sus músculos contraídos por la tensión, hasta caer de cuclillas allí donde estaba.

 _Por los Dragones, sí que la había cagado, ahora sí_ , suspiró, mientras asumía que Kimiko desaparecía de su vida tan repentina y fortuitamente como apareció.

A lo lejos, una sabia figura que presenció el intercambio, soltó una exhalación con pesar.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showdown_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Conciencia intranquila

.

Por supuesto que Chase sabía que había actuado mal; lo supo en el instante en que abrió la boca y vio el rostro compungido de Kimiko. Y él era un caballero, o en realidad, un monje, pero con los mismos principios sobre la nobleza y la valentía de reconocer haber cometido un error y pedir perdón. Así que se preparó para disculparse con ella cuando la viera a la hora del desayuno.

No encontrarla allí no estaba en sus planes, pero ya que sabía que a veces ella se tomaba la libertad de levantarse tarde, en virtud de no estar bajo las reglas de su propio templo y ser una huésped de honor en éste, no se alarmó y, en cambio, se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con ella antes de sentarse a comer.

Mientras antes resolviera el asunto, mejor. Tampoco es como si pudiera comer con el estómago apretado en un nudo ciego como lo tenía.

Chase carraspeó audiblemente una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto que le habían dado a Kimiko.

—Soy yo— se anunció desde su lado de la puerta como si eso bastara para identificarse ante—, la-lamento molestarte, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte— no obtuvo respuesta. Él, sin embargo, continuó— sobre lo de anoche, sabes, lamento si...

Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Chase comenzó a ponerse nervioso y pasó una mano por su nuca.

—Escucha, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero al menos deja que me disculpe— silencio. Él frunció el ceño— esto es una tontería: voy a entrar— anunció, como si esperase que así ella fuera a contestarle, aunque fuera a contestarle, aunque sólo fuera para gritarle que se largara de allí.

Y sin esperar a que ella respondiera, se abrió paso a través del obstáculo que era la puerta y se aventuró en el espacio desconocido y prohibido que, hasta el momento, había sido el dormitorio de Kimiko, solo para encontrarse con que estaba vacío y ordenado, con la ventana abierta, permitiendo que la brisa ventilara su perfume, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de su presencia en el templo.

Entonces, e corazón del joven Chase se le cayó en pedazos.

—¿Dónde-?

Pero la pregunta no alcanzó a salir por completo de su boca, porque de inmediato salió corriendo por el pasillo, en dirección al gran cuarto de baño que, era de público conocimiento, usaba ella para asearse y bañarse. Y, de un solo manotazo, abrió la puerta, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que existía la mínima posibilidad de que estuviera siendo usado por ella en ese preciso instante -que, de encontrarse con ella _ahí_ , estaba gustoso de correr el riesgo-. Pero no, estaba seco, como si no hubiese sido usado en absoluto por, al menos, varias horas.

El pánico le invadió de golpe. _Era su culpa_. Él le había dicho que se marchara, ¡prácticamente la había echado! Podía oír su propia respiración superficial mientras trotaba por los pasillos del templo, mirando a uno y otro lado a ver dónde podía estar ella, hasta que llegó al comedor, en donde Dashi, Guan y Dojo debieran estar terminando de tomar el desayuno.

—¡Se ha ido!— anunció con voz ahogada, apareciendo por el dintel de la puerta y llamando la atención del grupo, quienes se irguieron de la sorpresa.

—¿Chase, qué sucede?— preguntó Dashi, intentando infundir calma—, ¿quién se ha-?

Pero se interrumpió, entendiendo de pronto a dónde estaba yendo el asunto.

—¡Ella, Kimiko, se ha ido, no está en ninguna parte!

Y entonces un silencio sepulcral se produjo entre ellos.

Un silencio que a él se le antojó insoportable.

—Hay que encontrarla— sentenció Dashi con absoluta seriedad—: es peligroso que esté sola.

—¡Sí!— contestaron los otros dos, incapaces de contradecirlo. Tampoco es que alguno de los dos hubiese querido negarse, realmente. Dashi tenía razón: era peligroso que anduviera sola, no sabían cómo eran las cosas dentro de mil quinientos años en el futuro, pero definitivamente eran diferentes y no podían estar seguros de si podría lidiar con lo que sea que hubiese allá afuera. Y lo peor de todo era que sabían perfectamente qué era lo que había allá afuera: Haylin Wuya.

La bruja había estado desaparecida por el último tiempo, por lo que habían podido tomárselo un poco más con calma, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento, así que no podían bajar la guardia; pocas veces iban solos a algún lado y siempre, siempre, procuraban que el resto supiera dónde iban a estar.

Esta vez, Kimiko habían hecho las dos cosas mal. Y Chase no era capaz de mantener la calma por eso.

Era un grandísimo idiota; ¡ella era una chica joven haciéndose la fuerte en un sitio extraño en donde no conoce a nadie, y él no hallaba nada mejor que gritarle que se fuera! Y ahora andaba sola, quizás perdida, quién sabía dónde, con un peligro latente amenazándolos fuera de la protección de las paredes del templo.

De hecho, sí fuera ella, ya estaría harta; habría usado cualquiera medio disponible para regresar a casa, incluso si eso significaba irrumpir en la bóveda y...

Interrumpió el tren de su pensamiento, cayendo en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto estúpidamente: ella había aparecido en medio de la bóveda, lo que significa que probablemente hubiese desaparecido de su propio tiempo en ese mismo lugar, y hasta donde él sabía, la única magia capaz de hacer eso era -además de la de Wuya, lo que quedaba descartado toda vez que Kimiko era Xiaolín- la de algún Sheng gong wu. Y, conociéndola como _juraba_ que lo hacía, allí era, precisamente, donde había ido.

—La bóveda.

—¿Qué pasa con la bóveda?— fue Guan quien le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Hay que revisar la bóveda: cabe la posibilidad de que ella...— pero alcanzó a terminar la idea, porque Dashi le abrió los ojos con entendimiento, anticipándose a su conclusión.

—Guan, ve a la bóveda y revisa qué Sheng gong wu falta— indicó él, antes de ponerse de pie y echarse a Dojo al hombro para salir.

—A la orden— y habiendo dicho eso, el monje salió disparado en dirección al lugar indicado.

—Chase, tú...

—Yo también iré a buscarla— le aseguró el moreno, obviando completamente el hecho de que, en realidad, necesitaba autorización para actuar, en lugar de salir y hacer lo que quisiera, por más noble y justificada que fuera la causa.

—Ve.

Y sólo eso bastó para que Chase saliera corriendo rumbo al bosque, intentando adivinar el lugar en donde creía que ella se escondería, lo que, en realidad, hallaba harto difícil, ya que no la había visto salir del templo desde que llegó hace casi dos semanas, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que ella no lo hubiese hecho en su propio tiempo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuáles serían los sitios que frecuentaba. Pero, de alguna manera, creía que si la conocía tanto como estaba seguro que hacerlo, podría encontrarla de todos modos. Y, por los Dragones, tenía que hacerlo luego, no solo por su propio interés de encontrarla antes de que ella lograra huir a su época sin verla antes, sino que, el solo hecho de haber una sola de ellos con un Sheng gong wu fuera del templo, podía atraer la atención de Wuya.

Ni siquiera quería pasar en lo que sucedería si la bruja la encontraba antes que ellos.

Comenzó a correr aún más rápido cuando esa idea cruzó por su mente. Tenía que encontrarla. Ya.

—Dónde, dónde estás, Kimiko— pensaba en voz alta el de pelo trenzado mientras corría.

Pero un sonido fuerte, que reverberó entre los árboles, le hizo dejar de elucubrar, para dirigirse directamente al lugar de donde vino el ruido, porque lo más probable era -aunque le rogaba a los Dragones que se estuviera equivocando- que Kimiko estuviera allí, en el peor de los casos, y nuevamente podía estar equivocado, acompañada.

Claro, él no era tan afortunado, porque a medida que se acercaba al origen del ruido, se fue dando cuenta de que éste no cesaba y que, además, a su alrededor iban apareciendo huellas de pelea. Su corazón se soltó un doloroso latido del susto y sólo corrió más rápido.

Dejó salir una exclamación cuando el cuerpo de una chica aterrizó cerca suyo, no pudiendo identificarlo de inmediato, pero temiendo que fuera _suyo_. Él se inclinó un poco sobre ella para verla y reconociéndola como la bruja Haylin, que de un salto, se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia donde había venido, dispuesta a arremeter contra su agresor, y obviando olímpicamente la presencia de Chase. Frente a él, Kimiko intentaba detener los golpes de Wuya con dificultad y cierta eficiencia, mientras trataba de golpear también entre los espacios que la otra le daba no voluntariamente. Los gemidos de esfuerzo que la una y la otra emitían eran prueba suficiente de que la pelea no estaba siendo fácil para ninguna de las dos, lo que le impulsaba y le detenía por partes iguales a intervenir en ella.

Solo se decidió cuando fue el turno de la morena para salir disparada; él corrió a donde había caído, inclinándose a su lado para revisarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó ella a cambio, apenas quiso erguirse.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?— se indignó—: vengo a buscarte, qué otra cosa. Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Qué rayos te-?

— _Oh_ — una tercera voz los interrumpió en su pequeña pelea doméstica—, así que el joven Chase vino a buscar a la pequeña chiquilla perdida, ¿quién lo diría, querida? Tienes suerte; es una buena presa— sonrió ella con malicia.

Los otros dos, en lugar de intentar responderle, se pusieron a la defensiva de inmediato, sin perjuicio del rubor que apareció sin permiso en las mejillas de Kimiko y que Chase intentó disimular.

—¿Estás herida? Hazte a un lado, yo me encargo de...

—¿Qué?, ¡no! ¿Crees que no puedo con ella?— le interrumpió ella, enfadada—. Ya he luchado con ella antes.

—Pero no es lo mismo, es demasiado poderosa.

—¿Cómo podrías saber tú eso?

—Chicos, chicos, no es necesario que peleen por mí— volvió a interrumpir la bruja con voz suave y seductora—: hay suficiente de mí para todos.

Y habiendo dicho eso, se lanzó al ataque contra ellos dos, que tuvieron que hacer a un lado sus diferencias, al menos temporalmente, por el logro de un fin mayor: salir vivos de eso. Porque, Kimiko tenía que ser honesta, si bien le estaba haciendo frente con bastante eficacia, pelear contra Wuya sin ayuda de ningún Wu le estaba costando bastante trabajo; en aquella época, Wuya era, como Chase le había dicho -aunque nunca, nunca lo admitiría-, mucho más fuerte que en la suya. Por otro lado, Chase estaba sorprendido de lo diferente que era enfrentar a la bruja en compañía de la chica, ciertamente, era menos difícil que hacerlo solo, como lo había hecho en alguna ocasión, aunque más complicado que sí lo hiciera con sus compañeros, y definitivamente, más fácil de lo que había esperado al hacerlo con ella.

Si bien al principio le sorprendió que Wuya no estuviese acompañada de sus gólem de piedra, rápidamente pensó que aquello bien podría deberse al hecho de que Kimiko estuviera allí, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la bruja, le decía que se había creado alguna especie de peligrosa rivalidad con la morena que no se había producido con ninguno de ellos, que la llevaba a querer acabar con ella con sus propias manos.

Eso sólo provocó que, después de un buen rato, Kimiko hubiese recibido la mayor parte del daño, mientras que Chase era parcialmente ignorado. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, la bruja tampoco se la estaba llevando fácil, ya que se le notaba a la legua que el esfuerzo le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—Deberías retirarte, niña, el juego te quedó grande— se burló la mayor entre jadeos.

—Mira quién lo dice, anciana, ¿no crees que ya no estás para estos trotes?— le devolvió la morena igualmente mordaz.

Y Chase, entre jadeos, se preguntó cómo rayos le alcanzaba la energía para, además, pelear verbalmente. Esa chica era increíble. Casi rio por su comentario. Casi. Pero no lo hizo en vista de que la chica en cuestión estaba tan agotada y golpeada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Ya veremos eso— volvió a decir la hechicera entre dientes, mientras invocaba su siguiente ataque.

En vista de aquello, el moreno se inclinó frente a la chica por instinto, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto y cerraron los ojos y apretaron la mandíbula a la espera de lo inevitable.

—¡Espejo inversor!

Inmediatamente, levantaron la mirada solo para encontrarse con la espalda de Dashi frente a ellos, mientras sostenía el mencionado Sheng gong wu para detener el ataque de la bruja que estaba destinado a ellos, y devolvérselo.

Con un grito de dolor una maldición tanto para Dashi como para esa mocosa que se había interpuesto en su camino hacia el templo, se desvaneció, jurando que esa no sería la última vez que se vieran.

 _Hah. Ahora sé por qué Wuya parecía tenerme tanta sangre en el ojo_ , pensó con amarga gracia. Y casi rio por eso, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sintió mucho sueño de repente, y ya que Wuya se había ido y Dashi estaba allí, no vio el problema en tomar una pequeña siesta.

Así que mientras Dashi se relajaba y felicitaba a los dos jóvenes por una buena pelea, ella se dejó caer allí donde estaba, siendo sujetada por un Chase que, de pronto, se puso pálido y comenzó a llamarla para que reaccionara.

Aunque Kimiko estaba muy cansada para reaccionar, además, no la estaba llamando por su nombre, así que no se dio por aludida.

—Hey, óyeme, ¿estás bien? Despierta, ¡oye!— intentó reanimarla el joven, moviéndola ligeramente de donde la había sujetado.

—Debe estar agotada, al parecer fue una pelea muy dura y ella lo hizo bastante bien— comentó Dashi con una sonrisa aliviada—. Deberías dejarla dormir.

El camino de vuelta al templo, Chase se hizo cargo de llevar a una dormida Kimiko en sus brazos, aún cuando él también estaba herido por la batalla y Dashi le había ofrecido hacerlo él. Por supuesto que se negó, orgulloso y protector, y por supuesto, el otro sonrió ampliamente a sus espaldas durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron al templo. Y aún después, cuando la colocaron en una cama y la trataron, y cuando luego de un rato llegaron Guan y Dojo.

Y más aún, cuando, después de que ya todos se hubiesen ido a dormir, vio a través de la puerta entreabierta cómo el joven Chase le hacía compañía a la chica mientras ella aún dormía.

.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo terminado.**

 **La verdad es que este verano se me pasó demasiad rápido, no alcancé a avanzar mucho de ninguno de mis fics y ya no voy a tene tanto tiempo como pude haberlo tenido en algún momento, porque ya empecé a estudiar para mi examen de grado, y estaré en eso el año entero.**

 **De todos modos espero, al menos acabar todos los fics que tengo en emisión antes de darme de baja.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showdown_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Promesa

.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?— Chase levantó la voz con severidad—. No, más bien, ¿estabas pensando siquiera?

—Ya, ya, Chase— intervino Dashi a un lado—, es suficiente. Además, creo que nuestra Kimiko a ha aprendido su lección, ¿no es así?

En ese instante, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica de largo cabello negro un estaba sentada sobre la cama en medio de la habitación. Chase pudo notar que el color rosa había vuelto a sus mejillas, por lo que, al menos en ese aspecto, podía concederle al maestro Dashi que le diera un poco de espacio antes de reprenderla.

—Así es, Chase, no tienes que ser aún estricto— lo secundó Dojo, enrollándose sobre el regazo de la pelinegra, mientras ella le rascaba detrás de las orejas—. Lo importante es un está sana y salva.

Ella estaba viva y bien. Suspiró con resignación ante la sonrisa floja de Dashi.

Sin embargo, él no iba a quedarse solo con eso. Oh, no, señor.

—¿Y bien?— volvió al ataque el de pelo largo. Kimiko notó que su trenza estaba hecha nuevamente un desastre—, ¿tienes algo que decir?

—Yo, uhm... ¿lo siento?

Sí, estaba perfectamente consciente de que la había cagado, ¿qué más podía decir? Podía ponerse de rodillas disculpándose, pero no era ni lo que ella quería, ni lo que ellos esperaban. Dashi parecía conforme con saber un pasó un mal rato, Dojo y Guan, con que estuviera a salvo. Solo Chase parecía insatisfecho con eso. Ni siquiera su fea discusión de la otra noche se veía ahora como una razón plausible para haber huido así.

 _Ogh_ , ella y su explosivo carácter otra vez, se lamentó.

Miró con cuidado a su futuro enemigo, esperando que aquello le convenciera de quitar esa expresión malhumorada de su rostro. Sí, Chase era objetivamente atractivo en su época, pero definitivamente lo prefería con esas facciones suaves y relajadas que ya le había visto mientras meditaba algunos días atrás.

Chase suspiró con cansancio, antes de dejar caer los hombros. Ser el alumno responsable allí era agotador.

—Al menos no tenías ningún Sheng gong wu contigo— volvió a comentar él—, aunque, a estas alturas, no sé si eso fue algo bueno o malo.

—¡Por supuesto que no tenía ningún wu conmigo!, ¿por quién me tomas?— respondió cruzándose de brazos, ignorando las miradas extrañadas del resto ante aquella forma de referirse al artefacto místico—. Yo no robo. Y para tu información, no iba a perderlo, en el caso de andarlo trayendo; soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme con o sin un wu. _Huh_.

El resto sonrió, e incluso pudo oír cómo Guan soltaba un poco de aire con gracia. Las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad (todo lo normal que pudiera ser tener a una _chica del futuro_ en el templo con ellos).

—Me alegra mucho que te sientas mejor, Kimiko— sonrió Dashi—. Y por lo mismo, lamento arruinar este buen momento, pero hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes.

Y la habitación se silenció inmediatamente, colocando todos una expresión seria en el rostro. Kimiko se acomodó en la cama y los otros dos enderezaron su postura, encorvada hasta el momento.

—Somos todo oídos, maestro Dashi— habló Guan, solemnemente, en defecto del silencio de los otros.

—Como saben, Kimiko llegó aquí desde otra época en el futuro y hasta ahora, no habíamos tenido idea de cómo sucedió, y por lo tanto, tampoco cómo ayudarle a volver.

Dashi hizo una pausa y nadie habló.

—Ahora, con la ayuda de las conjeturas de Chase en virtud de lo recientemente ocurrido, creo que he podido llegar a una conclusión bastante acertada sobre lo que realmente pudo haber sucedido.

—Entonces qué esperas, Dashi, dinos qué es— le reclamó el Dragón, comiéndose las garras, presa de un exagerado ataque de nervios.

Y así fue cómo Dashi comenzó a relatar cómo fue que, según él, la chica de mil quinientos años en el futuro, había terminado con ellos: por lo que ella había contado al llegar, se encontraba aseando su propia bóveda, justo antes que temblara, para luego sentir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, solo para despertar en el pasado.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que ese golpe haya sido un Sheng gong wu que cayera desde su sitio debido al temblor y que éste se haya activado por accidente debido al golpe.

—¿Es eso posible?— preguntó Chase—. Quiero decir, ella no lo invocó, ¿no es así?

Kimiko negó con la cabeza.

—Es posible si en ese momento ella hubiese estado pensando en viajar a otra época.

—Tiene sentido— murmuró Kimiko con una mano sobre sus labios. Todos los ojos se fijaron automáticamente en ella—: recuerdo haber estado molesta por tener que limpiar la bóveda yo sola y estar balbuceando algo sobre lo que sería estar cuando la bóveda no estuviese tan llena de polvo y, ciertamente, eso fue lo que sucedió.

—Entonces, eso significa que...

Ese había sido Guan, quien dejó la frase en el aire.

—Eso significa que, probablemente, Kimiko haya viajado con ayuda de un Sheng gong wu que le permita moverse en el tiempo...

—Las arenas del tiempo.

—Así es, así que para volver, Kimiko tendría que usarlo.

—Pero si ella es quien lo usa, habría dos en su época, ¿no es eso peligroso?

—Entonces tendría que ser otro el que lo invoque para que ella cruce el portal...

—Eso podría dar resultado.

—Entonces...

Y así, la conversación discurrió acerca de lo buena o mala que era esa teoría, la mejor forma de ejecutarla y cuándo. Estaba claro que lo más adecuado sería hacerla volver lo antes posible, pero también, que para atravesar un portal espacio-tiempo creado por un Sheng gong wu, se necesitaba fortaleza física y mental, y no era que ninguno allí dudara de la entereza de la chica, pero ciertamente, después de la batalla con la bruja Haylin, Kimiko se encontraba debilitada.

Entonces, habían acordado esperar a que ella se recuperara antes de enviarla de regreso.

Así, al cabo de tres días, utilizarían el Sheng gong wu para que Kimiko pudiera volver a su propia época. En ese tiempo, ella podría descansar y recuperar fuerzas para enfrentar el viaje.

Todos pensaron que ella estaría contenta, ¡al fin volvería a casa! Poco más y andaría dando saltos por los pasillos. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Hace un día entero que Kimiko se había levantado de la cama y no hacía más que andar cabizbaja, arrastrando los pies y lanzando suspiros cansinos por todo el templo, y por un minuto, Chase se imaginó que, quizás, en realidad no quisiera volver, sino que quedarse con ellos.

La sola idea causó que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Al menos hasta ese día, Chase la vio caminar con pesadez y resolución por uno de los pasillos del tiempo. Llevaba el pelo suelto esparcido sobre la espalda y los hombros, y usaba esa vieja túnica suya que a ella le quedaba grande, pero que había intentado ajustar, dándose vueltas con una faja a esa cintura minúscula de la une hacía gala, aunque al final, de todas formas, le quedaba holgada de hombros y mangas.

Era una visión.

Decidió que iría y le preguntaría en qué andaba, pero se detuvo al verla pararse frente a la puerta de Dashi y tomar aire antes de llamar. Pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara del maestro al verla allí, y la ligera sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco. _¿Pero qué...?_

* * *

Había estado por horas dando vueltas y vueltas, dejando que el aire escapara de sus pulmones con pesados sonidos. _Qué hacer, qué hacer_. En menos de dos días ella tendría que estar volviendo a su tiempo, totalmente revitalizada como para soportar el viaje, incluso antes, porque si obviaban los cortes y moretones que aun tenía visibles, se sentía bastante bien, y aun no sabía qué hacer con la verdad que había estado ignorando durante las dos semanas de su estadía, pero que a esas alturas, le ahogaba como una pelota de tenis alojada en la garganta.

El agua de la bañera ya se había vuelto completamente fría cuando ella decidió salir con una resolución en mente, al fin.

Se secó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, atándose una faja a la cintura para que la túnica que le habían prestado y que le quedaba tan grande, se le ajustara mejor, y luego de desenredarse el pelo rápidamente con lo dedos, salió hacia el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del maestro Dashi. Sí, le contaría todo. Que Chase en el futuro estaría del lado Haylin, lo de Hannibal Bean Roy ofreciéndole la sopa Lao Meng Long y sobre que aquello era inevitable, así como qué s lo que podría ocurrir en el caso de querer intentarlo.

Y sí, al principio iba con esa resolución inamovible entre ceja y ceja. Iba a soltarlo todo. O esa era su intención, porque de pronto se encontraba frente. La puerta de Dashi y ella se desinfló en el acto.

 _No, no podía detenerse ahora_. Tocó la puerta. Esperó un par de segundos que se le antojaron interminables hasta que el hombre al fin apareció, con la sorpresa mal disimulada en el rostro, para luego sonreírle amablemente.

Eso hizo que ella también sonriera.

—Bienvenida, Kimiko— saludó él—, anda, pasa. Al parecer hay algo que te ha tenido preocupada últimamente— y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella asintió y entró a la habitación, y no miró atrás hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta deslizarse hasta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, Kimiko?

Y ella obedeció, tensa. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que esa chica estaba siendo obligada a permanecer allí y no que era ella precisamente la que lo necesitaba. Y que en realidad aquello no tenía nada de impropio, salvo por la hora y la puerta cerrada.

—Tú dirás, querida.

La aludida soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

Kimiko empezó. Lo que sucedería en tan solo un par de meses más y que uno de sus amigos, Omi, había intentado (¿o intentará?) evitarlo, solo para que las cosas acabaran siendo peores, por lo que no era una opción intervenir. Dashi oyó en silencio toda la historia de la chica, claramente abrumada con la información que poseía y que no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella, de lo terrible y culpable que le hacía sentir eso, porque no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Eran (¿o serían?) enemigos en el futuro. Quizás solo estaba aumentando su hostilidad hacia ellos. Quizás nombrar a sus amigos los habría puesto en peligro (tal vez por eso Omi contaba que ni Dashi ni los otros se sorprendieron al saber que era del futuro, o por eso era que Guan confió tan de buenas a primeras en Rai para vencer a Hannibal), quien sabe. Lo único que sabía era que las ganas de llorar por lo triste e injusto que era todo, que alguien tan bueno y noble como el Chase Young de hace mil quinientos años y aquel que era su compañero cuando Omi inentó doblar la historia, tuviera que convertirse en el Chase Young que, en su época, era el más peligroso ser al que se habían enfrentado jamás, se manifestó en sus ojos celestes en forma de pequeñas lágrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas y le quemaban la garganta.

—Ya, querida, no estés mal— Dashi le puso una mano en el hombro con paciencia y sabiduría.

—Pero...

—Yo sé que, desde donde tú lo ves, las cosas parecen ser muy malas, pero, déjame decirte, Kimiko, que aunque vengas del futuro, ni siquiera tú sabes cómo terminarán las cosas.

Eso dejó un poco perpleja a la guerrera.

—Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

* * *

Los tres días de gracia en los que Kimiko tendría tiempo de recuperarse antes de ser enviada a través del tiempo mil quinientos año en el futuro, donde el sino era demasiado desconocido y misterioso para todos allí, menos para la chica.

A esas alturas, las dos semanas que ella había pasado en el templo en constante convivencia con lo monjes parecía una eternidad, como si ya no recordaran qué era de su vida antes de su llegada. Y pensar que hace un par de semanas, todos ellos se cuestionaron severamente si serían capaces de permanecer con una chica en el templo. Ahora, en cambio, se preguntaban qué sería de ellos una vez que se marchara.

Desde el día en que se decidió su partida, los monjes se habían dedicado a consentirla y agasajarla, preparándole deliciosos manjares o permitiéndole tener la mejor porción cuando estaban en la mesa.

Dojo se la pasaba enroscado en su cuello, lamentándose que tuviera que irse, ya que si ella no estaba, ya no habría nadie que le rascara detrás de las orejas, mientras que ella le consolaba asegurándole que prometía solemnemente hacer lo propio con el Dojo del futuro. Guan le ayudaba con sus tareas -las que seguía empeñándose en hacer-, cargando por ella cosas que parecían muy pesadas y manteniendo conversaciones casuales. Dashi la invitaba a tomar té oír las tardes. Ambos se sentaban en el filo de algún pasillo exterior para charlar mientras sentían el frescor del atardecer.

Solo Chase se veía no querer estar por la labor. Y de no ser por todo lo que habían pasado, Kimiko habría pensado que estaba como al principio. No que Kimiko esperara que Chase Young anduviera detrás de ella intentando complacerla, era solo que ella habría pensado que ya habían superado esa tapa. El joven monje andaba más huraño y malhumorado de lo usual, pro en un sentido melancólico de la palabra, que a Kimiko le recordó a un niño al que sus padres le obligan a devolver el cachorro que acababa de recoger de la calle.

Por alguna razón, ella se preguntó en su fuero interno, si acaso él la echaría de menos cuando no estuviera o si la recordaría una vez que volviera a su tiempo. Y se obligó a sí mima a desterrar esa idea a un lugar lejano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Como en las nubes, casi sin advertirlo, pero sin poder ignorarlo, el día llegó.

El grupo de jóvenes monjes estaba reunido en el patio de entrenamiento, donde había espacio suficiente para activar el Sheng gong wu y usarlo para que otra persona viajara y no el usuario, lo que también requería un esfuerzo no menor por parte del mismo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, maestro Dashi— dijo Kimiko, formándose frente a él e inclinándose o respeto—. Nunca olvidaréis que ha hecho por mí.

—Más importante aún, querida— él, a su vez, se inclinó de vuelta, viéndola como a alguien de respeto y sonriéndole—: no olvides lo que has aprendido aquí.

Ella entonces sonrió ampliamente y asintió, y Chase sintió que se atragantaba por ello. Sobre la misma, Dojo trepó sobre el hombro de la morena y trató de rodearle la mejilla con los brazos, en una despedida tan dramática como hilarante.

—No me olvides, linda— le pidió el reptil entre copiosas lágrimas.

—Oh, Dojo, ¿cómo podría?— y con eso, ella le devolvió el abrazo, conmovida y cariñosa.

Guan se colocó frente a ella y Dojo aprovechó de cambiarse de hombros, y mientras se despedían con unas cuantas palabras afectuosas y respetuosas por parte del futuro maestro monje Guan -él nunca dejó de llamarla 'señorita, aquí, señorita, allá'-, y mientras Dashi se preparaba para activar el wu, Guan se arrodillaba para decirle algo más de cerca, que la hizo sonreír.

Por más discreto que fuera el movimiento, Chase lo advirtió de todos modos, por el sonido de su voz en forma de risa.

—Nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?— oyó que la chica le decía en voz baja ante de besarle la mejilla, lo que hizo que fuera el turno del monje de ruborizarse y ella volvió a sonreír.

—Ya está todo listo, cuando tú quieras, Kimiko.

Esa fue una señal para la chica para pasar a donde Chase le miraba con la expresión alicaída y orgullosa, los brazos cruzados y el cabello suelto.

Hubo un instante en que ambos guardaron silencio, y luego ambos quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo. Chase se atragantó, quería disculparse por la última pelea que habían tenido, no quería que ella se fuera y solo recordara que prácticamente le había dicho que se largara.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por la mano de Chase que sostenía su liga para el pelo sobre su mano extendida. Kimiko alternó la mirada, confusa, entre él y el punto brillante.

—Lamento haber dicho lo que dije, no era en serio— comenzó el monje con el semblante solemne y averiguaste que a Kimiko se le antojó tan parecido y tan distinto al Chase que ella conocía en el futuro—. Es más, ahora mismo, no sabes cuánto quisiera echar el tiempo atrás y...

Pero fue el turno de Kimiko para interrumpirlo, colocado sus manos sobre la de él y cerrándola en un puño sobre la liga, para luego empujarlo hacia Chase, quien la miró desconcertado.

—¿Harías algo por mí?—él asintió entre serio y ansioso—. Quédate con esto y nunca, _nunca_ olvides quién eres ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—¿Lo harás?— le impidió continuar la, instándole a que le respondiera.

—De acuerdo— acabó por prometerle con la sonrisa más confiable y solemne que le hubiera visto ante (o después)—, pero, a cambio, tú debes hacer algo por mí.

—Muy bien. Qué.

—Cierra lo ojos un momento.

—Para qué quieres que...

—Solo un segundo...— le cortó él.

Y ella, primero alzando una ceja inquisidora y luego relajando el gesto, obedeció. Cerró los ojos con suavidad no sin sentir ciertos nervios; en su época, Rai habría puesto una lombriz sobre ella en un momento así, o más aún, no habría cerrado los ojos frente al Chase Young de su tiempo ni en un millón de años. Pero solo bastaron mil quinientos para demostrarle que todo podría cambiar, porque este Chase y el otro no eran iguales, pero seguían siendo el mismo.

—¿Chase?— preguntó ella, sintiéndose algo intimidada por el largo rato que llevaba sin saber nada más.

Entonces, sintió las grandes manos del joven sobre sus hombros y sus pulgares rozando su cuello, y ella se erizó completamente cuando lo siguiente fue el cálido aliento de él sobre sus labios, en un toque suave y ligero, como un aleteo de mariposa.

—No te olvides nunca de esto— le susurró (¿o era ese tono una sonrisa traviesa?) cuando se separó de ella.

Entonces Kimiko se vio de espaldas al portal, a un solo paso de volver a su tiempo, pero un solo pensamiento nublaba su mente.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Si Chase la oyó decir algo, el resto no lo sabría nunca. Y lo último que vio fue a Kimiko desapareciendo de su vida casi tan repentinamente como apareció, dejando atrás solo pequeñas huellas de su paso por el mundo: una sonrisa, ese perfume, su liga para el cabello.

Y él los llevaría consigo hasta el último de sus días.

.

* * *

 **¡Al fin lo terminé! La verdad es que, si bien el borrador lo tenía listo desde hace mucho, me demoré una eternidad en tipearlo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, al menos me dí el gusto.**


End file.
